Hidden Secrets: prologue
by HpReWritten
Summary: Based on a combo of VC Andrew's series: The Orphans and The Wildflowers. This is the prologue to the story. then after i get Harry's POV, Hermione's POV, and Draco's POV out, i will start the story.
1. Chapter 1

It's a bit ironic that Dumbledore made me stay at Hogwarts this summer. I mean with the end of the war and all, I had half expected it. What I didn't expect was Hermione and Malfoy staying with me. I definitely didn't expect Dumbledore forcing us to attend therapy session with him as the therapist, our heads of houses with us. Luckily my lovers were here as well and that was all I needed to get through the crap that Dumbledore was going to throw at us. They were all I needed to survive the know-it-all and my secret best friend. I just didn't see how talking about our home lives was going to help the three of us, three teenagers horribly affected by the war. I just didn't see it.

I woke the morning of the first session, groaning as the sunlight hit my face. Hedwig hooted from her perch and then flew out the window to go do something or another, I didn't know at the time. My lovers weren't in bed but they had left a note saying they were in the Great Hall. I showered and dressed before leaving the apartments to head down to the Great Hall. I met Hermione, who was on her way down from the library (again) and Draco, who had come up from his godfather's/lover's apartment. We said nothing to each other as he stepped into the Great Hall at the same time. My lovers were there, as were the heads of our houses and Dumbledore. Then again we were the only people who were here this summer.

"So glad you three could join us. We will be meeting in the Room of Requirement when you three are done with breakfast" Dumbledore said. Draco moaned and threw Severus a look as Hermione started eating while she read some book or another. She had gone Goth sometime between 4th and 6th year. It had shocked Ron and I but we didn't say anything on the matter. We just let her be and dress how she wanted and that was the end of it.

"Of course sir" I said before I drained some coffee and standing up to head up. I wasn't ever hungry very often any more. I ignored the stares and continued out. I soon arrived at the Room of Requirement and sank to the floor to wait for the others. It wasn't long before they joined me, all 7 of them. Hermione glared at me for not eating, AGAIN, but didn't say anything as she walked through the door Dumbledore had created. My lovers, Sirius and Remus, helped me up before we walked into the room together. Hermione was sitting in a chair, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus were sitting on a couch. Draco was on his stomach on another couch and that left three other chairs open for Siri, Remmy, and I. Dumbledore motioned for us to sit down and once we had, he began.

"Now it has come to the attention of myself and your heads of houses that you three have been the most affected teens by this war. The three of us have decided that the three of you will talk about whatever secrets you may be hiding. Now you will not be able to discuss anything said in here outside of this room so no secrets will be kept. So lets begin. Which one of you wants to go first?" Draco, Hermione, and I shared a look before I sighed and said,

"I'll go first" Dumbledore nodded and took out a notebook and pen. Hermione glared but didn't say anything. Siri and Remmy were watching me as I took a deep breath and began………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It started when I was 4 years old. Uncle Vernon hadn't said much or even looked at me very often until the day after my 4th birthday. Then he started giving me chores. I was left alone a lot during the day while he went to work, my aunt to a girlfriend's house, and Dudley went to daycare. I was given endless chores that I had to complete by the time Uncle Vernon got back from work" I paused there, looking at everyone. Hermione was watching me, Dumbledore's pen was paused in his notes. McGonagall was staring at me blankly, as were Severus, Siri, and Remmy. I couldn't see Draco's face so I continued.

"My chores ranged from vacuuming to cooking. I had to weed both gardens twice a week. I had to wash every window three times a week. The dusting and everything else was done every day, except laundry which was done on Wednesdays. I cooked once a day, sometimes 4 to 6 depending if it was during the week or the weekend."

"And your bedroom?" McGonagall asked softly. I looked into her eyes and said at a near whisper,

"A cupboard under the stairs." No one breathed so I continued.

"It was dark and there were spiders but I didn't mind. It was nice having my own space and what not. But I always wondered why Dudley got a proper bedroom and I didn't. Anyways back to the chores. I had an unusually long chore list one day and I skipped breakfast so that I could do it. It was about midday and I was painting the fence when my Uncle came home. I was stunned. He had never come early. I think that's the first time he had ever hit me." I didn't dare look up until I felt two sets of strong arms circle me and two soft kisses being pressed to my hair.

"Keep going" Sirius whispered into my ear. I nodded and as my lovers held me, I continued.

"I don't remember seeing his hand until I was already on the floor. The hit had hurt so much. Then he slapped me three more times before throwing me into my cupboard. I silently cried myself to sleep, listening as Aunt Petunia and Dudley came home, and smelling Chinese food when they ordered it. That was also the first time I went without food." I looked up and saw everyone watching me. All eyes were on me and not one of them was dry. I didn't want to look at Siri and Remmy but I did anyways. I didn't see shame or disgust. Remus leaned in and kissed me softly before Sirius turned my head and kissed me softly as well. I glared at everyone else, daring them to say anything. They didn't.

"Everything that had happened after that was the same. Until the summer between my 1st and 2nd year that is"


	3. Chapter 3

I tensed then, trying to keep a hold of my memories so that I could get them across but the pain still stung deep. And Siri and Remmy wonder why I won't do anything other than kiss them. I was still afraid of losing them. I was that much in love with them.

"Harry?" I jumped and noticed everyone waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath before saying,

"When the letters for Hogwarts started coming, I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom. So I return to their house the summer after my first year, still shaken up about what happened that year, to notice that my uncle had changed. The second we got home, he locked my stuff in the cupboard and locked Hedwig and I in the smallest bedroom in the house. There were bars on the window and there was a cat flap in the door. So I waited. It was three days later when anyone even remembered I was there." I paused and took another deep breath.

"I was laying on my pathetic excuse for a bed when he finally came. I was startled by the rattling of locks being unlocked and then was on my feet, looking at my feet, when he came in. So by looking at the floor, I missed seeing the undeniable lust in his eyes and the fist swinging my way. I didn't dare cry out while he beat me. He made it clear what would happen if I did.

"Suddenly the hits stopped and for that I was grateful. But for what came next I wasn't. I remember being thrown onto the bed, face down and half conscious at the time, and feeling my pants being…." I choked on the next word as a sob tried to escape my throat at the same time. I could feel Sirius and Remus tense in surprise, apparently knowing what was coming next. Hermione looked up from the floor in shock, and I didn't dare look at the others. After I got a hold of my emotion, I kept going.

"That's when I started struggling. I knew what was coming next was one of two things. I prayed and prayed but I still heard the unbuckling of his belt. I still heard his pants drop to the floor. I still felt his rough hands as he grabbed my hips and roughly pushed himself into me" By this time I was hyperventilating and Remus was gripping me tight. I heard a door close and Remus whispered,

"Sirius just needs a moment little one. Please continue"

"I remember screaming loudly then. I remember twisting around to see Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway, watching as that man violated me in every way possible. She didn't do anything to help me or stop him" Dumbledore closed the notebook and said,

"That's enough for today" Remus picked me up (as I was light enough) and carried me all the way to our rooms.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Sirius came into the apartments, he found Remus holding a sobbing Harry. It was heartbreaking for him. Sirius rushed over to their side and Remus looked up at Sirius desperately. Sirius sank onto the floor and gently pulled Harry down into his lap. Harry buried his face in Sirius' chest as he cried. The memories from his childhood had been locked up for a long time and now it hurt to talk about them. Dumbledore was causing him this pain.

"Shhhhh Harry its alright" Sirius whispered into his hair. Harry shook his head/

"no---now you know why I- I don't let you do anythi---ng but-but kiss me" Harry sobbed out. Remus sank to the floor as well pulling his lovers into a three-way hug.

"Harry this doesn't make us love you any less. I swear upon it" Sirius whispered as he wrapped an arm around Remus held them both tight. Remus was smoothing out the hair on Harry's head as Harry's sobs lessened slightly every few minutes. Finally they stopped all together and Harry got up.

"Harry?" Remus asked. The boy in question turned to him and whispered,

"Bed. " Sirius and Remus nodded in understanding before Harry continued into their shared bedroom. Remus sighed and rested his head right over Sirius' heart as he whispered,

"Why Harry?"

* * *

**(A/N: Alright back to Harry's POV)**

I awoke hours later to my two dear ones climbing in bed with me, Remus to the front of me and Sirius behind me. Don't ask me why we sleep like this because we just do it. It makes them feel like they are protecting me from the evil of the world. It started when the three of us, plus Hermione Draco and Severus were all out hunting the Horncruxes down to kill Tom. Our relationship started, actually, when I had a nightmare one evening while we were in the Forest where the Quidditch Cup was held my 4th year. I knew the two were in a relationship and was jealous that they could be together but I couldn't be with them. It really hurt. Anyways I had crawled into their tent the evening of the nightmare, shaking horribly and sweating. Remus was asleep but Sirius was still awake. He had scooted over a bit and put me between him and Remus. By that time, Remus woke up. They made me tell them and I ended up telling them more than I wanted. I was about to leave when Remus gently pulled me back down into the position so that I was laying between them and together, Remus and Sirius told me everything.

We've been together since that moment and I can't imagine my life without them now. I was startled from my thoughts when Remus placed a kiss to my temple and Sirius kissed my neck lightly. I smiled shyly up at them before looking at the sheets again. I was startled when fingers hooked under my chin and I was forced to look up by Remus.

"Little one do not be afraid to look us in the eyes ever alright. We are not ashamed because of what that fat oaf did to you. Never ever doubt our undying love for you alright?" I nodded and Remus kissed me lightly. Sirius turned my head and kissed me lightly as well. I motioned for a Dreamless Sleep and I was asleep between my two mates before I knew it.


	4. Author's Note

SO this is an Author's note =)

Anyways on my profile should be a link of somesort to my new group called Harry Potter Slash. I say we create an army of Slashers and take over the world with our HP slash awesomeness.

So join and become part of an army that shall slowly cross the globe and take over!

Peace for now! =)

Siera


End file.
